


Мошенничество на двоих

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они с самого начала работали вдвоём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мошенничество на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Two-Man Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140264) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3560725).

— Поздравляю, ты поймал меня. — Он улыбнулся, и Брюс бы спросил, как он выбрался из наручников, только вот смысл. Никакие путы не удерживали Робина надолго. Уж Брюс-то знал: он загонял Робина в угол, не раз и не два, в разных обстоятельствах, и тот всегда утекал из расставленных силков, как вода.

Робин сцепил руки за головой, закинул ноги на стол. Ухмыльнулся кривой улыбкой, полной белых зубов.

Брюс поклясться богом мог, что именно из-за этого малого половина его дел оседала висяками. Или так он думал. Робина ни разу не смогли поймать, потому что он проворачивал невозможное. Он был в двух местах одновременно, и каждый раз минимум дюжина свидетелей противоречили друг другу. Он был то блондином, то рыжим, то брюнетом. Глаза у него были то зелёно-голубые, то серо-голубые. В нём было то шесть футов два дюйма росту, то пять футов и семь дюймов. Он был то мужчиной, то женщиной, то работягой со стройки, то преподавателем художественной академии.

И они так и не разгадали, как он это делает.

И естественно, обвинения ни разу не признали обоснованными.

Брюс сощурился и вышел вон.

***

— Что значит _он ушёл._  
— Вот так, босс. Он ушёл.  
— Как. — Брюс знал, что улики у них на руках не дадут ничего против Робина, но их было достаточно, чтобы он не выпутался так быстро. — Когда — кто его выпустил.  
— Это… Он ушёл… Нам приказали его отпустить?  
— Я не давал…  
— У меня подпись есть…  
— Покажи. — И Брюс выругался. — Записи с камер наблюдения. Быстро.

Пусть он не знал раньше, как Робин это делает, но теперь он, чёрт подери, выяснит наверняка.

***

Вместе с полицией был мужчина в форме детектива. Он направлялся на работу.

За ним шагал молодой человек, с наушниками в ушах; он играл во что-то на телефоне. У него был многочисленный пирсинг, толстые очки, светло-серая шапка-бини, зелёная армейская куртка и сине-коричневая клетчатая рубашка под ней. Когда детектив вышел из своего дома, молодой человек врезался в него, прицепив первый жучок и вытащив из кармана кошелёк.

Детектив пошёл дальше.

Молодой человек, опередив его, завернул за угол, на уличный рынок — армейская куртка полетела на прилавок, и вместо неё молодой человек взял чёрный рюкзак. Телефон и наушники исчезли в его карманах вместе с половиной пирсинга. Шапка отправилась в рюкзак. Он пробежался трусцой за угол, пересёк тротуар и влился в толпу пешеходов, ждущих зелёного света. Кошелёк вернулся в карман детектива вместе со звукозаписывающим устройством.

Детектив перешёл улицу, направляясь за чашкой утреннего кофе.

Молодой человек нырнул в переулочек и стянул рубашку в клетку, под которой оказалась чёрная футболка. Рубашку он сунул в рюкзак, очки — снял, а волосы — зачесал пятернёй назад. Он проскользнул в кофейню через задний ход.

— Привет, прости. Прости, я так опоздал. — Он схватил фартук и встал за кассу как раз тогда, когда подошла очередь детектива.

Он принял заказ и получил его подпись с кредитки.

Мужчина шагнул за порог, и молодой человек ускользнул прочь: «Мне пора, у меня занятия. Я уже договорился с менеджером, извини! Спасибо!».

Костюм сменился в последний раз: брюки и чёрная футболка скрылись в рюкзаке, явив спортивные шорты и светлую майку. Молодой человек повязал волосы в хвост и потрусил в сторону квартирного комплекса около готэмского штаба полиции.

Он вошёл в свою квартиру, и телефон зазвенел.

— Робин слушает.  
— Йо, это Робин. У меня всего один звонок. Не слажай.  
— Будет сделано. До скорого, Робин.

***

Молодой человек в деловом костюме вошёл в полицейский штаб. Первым делом, используя информацию, подслушанную со звукозаписывающего жучка на одежде детектива, он мигом приручил охрану, выдав себя за ассистента. Новенького. Ему провели тур по зданию, и вскоре он устроился за столом у края слепого пятна. Сам стол пустовал — работник уходила в декрет. Люди входили и выходили, приносили и уносили бумаги. Он прошёл в почтовое отделение, поперекладывал чужие документы, в том числе досье Робина. Он подделал подпись на приказе об освобождении и вернул всё на места.

Он скрылся в слепом пятне и объявился со светлыми волосами, в другом галстуке и очках.

Он представился как адвокат Робина и сказал, что пришёл сопроводить его на выход. Все бумаги скоро должны были принести.

***

— Босс, мы нашли кое-что! На записи перед тем, как его адвокат вошёл.  
— Что там? Включайте.

Брюс наклонился, глядя на Робина.

Робин развернулся к камере и улыбнулся.

— Поправка к предыдущему заявлению, Уэйн. Ты поймал _половину_ меня.

Открылась дверь, вошёл мужчина, лицо которого не запечатлелось толком ни под одним углом съёмки. За ним вошёл офицер и сказал Робину, что тот может идти. Брюс разразился бранью.

***

Молодой человек вошёл в главный штаб готэмской полиции. Двадцать минут спустя он вышел бок о бок с другим молодым человеком, и они растворились в городе.

Они с самого начала работали вдвоём.

***

— Пронесло, — сказал Джейсон, когда они пересели в третью по счёту машину. — А ты быстро управился.  
— Ужасно по тебе скучал, — протянул Тим, расслабляя узел на галстуке. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я работы провернул за каких-то пару часов с того момента, как ты так глупо попался — и вообще, чем ты думал? Серьёзно. Я тебе сколько раз говорил его, чёрт подери, не дразнить, но ты всё дразнил и дразнил, и тебя поймали. Эти ваши игры «на слабо», господи, дай мне сил. А теперь он знает, что мы бригада из двух человек. Наша козырная карта — пуф, и нет. Морковка ты безмозглая. И мне пришлось, между прочим, войти в полное копов здание. _Копов,_ Джейсон. Я лет на пятьдесят себе жизнь сократил. Ты знаешь хоть, сколько ордеров на арест у меня было _до_ Робина? Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу.

Тим взмахнул рукой, и Джейсон увернулся.

— Ты не мог бы держать руль обеими руками?

Тим прожёг его взглядом.

— И глазами туда же смотреть. Может, мы так не убьёмся.  
— А может, мы не попадёмся полиции, если ты не будешь откалывать номера, — огрызнулся Тим. Джейсон поморщился.  
— С меня причитается? — Джейсон умолк, откашлялся и повторил: — С меня причитается.  
— Ещё бы с тебя не.  
— Обязательно. — Джейсон положил ладонь Тиму на колени. — Обязательно. Заглажу перед тобой вину.  
— Ты такой подлиза.  
— И ты это обожаешь, дорогой.


End file.
